Paul Simon (album)
| Producer = | | Last album = The Paul Simon Songbook (1965) | This album = Paul Simon (1972) | Next album = There Goes Rhymin' Simon (1973) |Misc = }} Paul Simon is the second solo studio album by American singer-songwriter Paul Simon. It was released in January 1972, nearly two years after he split up with longtime musical partner Art Garfunkel. His first solo album was recorded in England in 1965 but remained unreleased in the U.S. (except for a brief period in 1969) until 1981, when it appeared in the 5-LP Collected Works boxed set. Originally released on Columbia Records, Paul Simon was then issued under the Warner Bros. label and is now back with Columbia through Sony. The album topped the charts in the United Kingdom, Japan and Norway and reached No. 4 on the U.S. Billboard Pop Albums. In 1986 it was certified platinum. History Simon taught songwriting classes at New York University during the summer of 1971. Among the students he taught were two of the Roche sisters, Maggie and Terre, and singer-songwriter Melissa Manchester who remembers that Simon was nervous, listened to the students' songs and offered suggestions and criticism, often dissecting the lyrics and drawing comparisons with his own work while offering insights into his own work and sources of inspiration. Simon traveled to San Francisco to record some demos and began to work with different musical styles for a proposed solo album, including Latin music, jazz, blues and reggae with the song "Mother and Child Reunion", recorded in Kingston, Jamaica. Guest musicians on the record included Stephane Grappelli, Ron Carter, and Airto Moreira. The music reflects Simon's interest in world music. Several songs on the album, such as "Run That Body Down" (in which both "Paul" and "Peg" are mentioned by name) and "Congratulations", make reference directly or indirectly to his rocky marriage to Peggy (née Harper), which ended in divorce in 1975. Other themes include drugs and adolescence. Reception | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = | rev3 = Chicago Tribune | rev3score = | rev4 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev4score = | rev5 = Entertainment Weekly | rev5score = A | rev6 = Mojo | rev6Score = | rev7 = Record Collector | rev7Score = | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8score = | rev9 = The Village Voice | rev9Score = A+ }} In a contemporary review for The Village Voice, Robert Christgau gave Paul Simon an "A+" and wrote, "this is the only thing in the universe to make me positively happy in the first two weeks of February 1972." In Rolling Stone, Jon Landau called it "his least detached, most personal and painful piece of work thus far — this from a lyricist who has never shied away from pain as subject or theme." Critical praise was indeed widespread for this album, though some reviewers were put off by it. Noel Coppage, in Stereo Review, called it "undistinguished" and added, "I gather...this album is merely Simon's way of keeping his hand in while Garfunkel makes movies....I'm now wondering if Garfunkel's arranging work doesn't include sending Simon back to rewrite some of his songs before recording them."STEREO REVIEW, July 1972, Vol. 28, #1, p. 84. Despite Coppage's panning, the other Stereo Review critics went on to give the album one of its "Record Of The Year" awards.Stereo Review, February 1973, Vol. 30, #2, p. 81. It was ranked number 268 on Rolling Stone s list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time and number 984 in All-Time Top 1000 Albums (3rd. edition, 2000) . Track listing All songs written by Paul Simon, except "Hobo's Blues" co-written by Stéphane Grappelli. Side one #"Mother and Child Reunion" – 3:05 #"Duncan" – 4:39 #"Everything Put Together Falls Apart" – 1:59 #"Run That Body Down" – 3:52 #"Armistice Day" – 3:55 Side two # "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" – 2:42 #"Peace Like a River" – 3:20 #"Papa Hobo" – 2:34 #"Hobo's Blues" – 1:21 #"Paranoia Blues" – 2:54 #"Congratulations" – 3:42 2004 reissue tracks # "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" (Demo – San Francisco 2/71) – 2:29 #"Duncan" (Demo – San Francisco 2/71)" – 2:48 #"Paranoia Blues" (Unreleased Version) – 3:14 Personnel Musicians * Paul Simon - acoustic guitar, vocals, percussion (10), producer, arranger (all tracks) * Hal Blaine - drums (4, 10, 11) * Lynford "Hux" Brown - lead guitar (1) * Ron Carter - double bass (4) * Russell George - bass guitar (6) * Stéphane Grappelli - violin (9) * Winston Grennan - drums (1) * Stefan Grossman - bottleneck guitar (10) * Jerry Hahn - electric guitar (4, 5) * Neville Hinds - Hammond organ (1) * Jackie Jackson - bass guitar (1) * Larry Knechtel - piano (1, 11), Wurlitzer electric piano (3, 11), harmonium (3, 8), Hammond organ (11) * Denzil Laing - percussion (1) * Fred Lipsius - alto saxophone (5) * Los Incas - flute, charango, percussion (2) * Mike Mainieri - vibes (4) * Charlie McCoy - bass harmonica (8) * Victor Montanez - congas (7) * Airto Moreira - percussion (5, 6) * Joe Osborn - bass guitar (7, 11) * John Schroer - tenor saxophone (5), baritone saxophone (10) * David Spinozza - acoustic guitar (4, 6) * Steven Turre - trombone (10) * Wallace Wilson - rhythm guitar (1) * Cissy Houston, Von Eva Sims, Renelle Stafford and Deirdre Tuck - backing vocals (1) Production * Roy Halee - co-producer, engineer * Leslie Kong - contractor (1) * Bernard Estardy - additional engineer (2) * Phil Ramone - engineer (6) * John Berg, Ron Coro - design * P.A. Harper - photography Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications See also *Biography Paul Simon and Garfunkel *Allmusic entry References Category:Paul Simon albums Category:1972 albums Category:Albums produced by Roy Halee Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Paul Simon Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders